Brand New (Anti) Hero
by Gametime99
Summary: Following the death of Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow decides to use his own brand of heroics... or, Anti-Heroics, to face new threats and fill the old hero's sneakers. Contains Shadamy. SA 2 AU where Sonic dies instead of Shadow.
1. Prologue: Good-bye, Sonic

** Welcome to my latest Sonic project, ladies and gentlemen! The first part of this prologue was based on a YouTube video by a guy or girl named shadow759 (although, judging by the voiceover, I'm putting my money on "guy".) but, most of it was my own creation. Fav, follow, and review! Also, no OC requests in the reviews! Not saying I'm not accepting OCs, I'm saying that I don't like spam-y reviews saying to put Larry the Zebra in for over half the page. If you want an OC of yours in any of my brainchildren, send me a PM. So, now that that's out of the way... let's rock, baby, yeah!**

Prologue: Good-bye, Sonic

They all knew this day was coming. They didn't know when, or how it would play out, but they had all dreaded this day coming to pass.

After all, not even the fastest thing alive can live forever...

The Final Hazard had been defeated, but as it turned out, the mentally unstable Professor Gerald Robotnik had one last trick up his straight jacket sleeve: he had rigged the Space Colony ARK to crash into the Earth, causing massive destruction and numerous casualties.

Only two hedgehogs stood a chance in hell of stopping the space station's fall, both having powers endowed upon them by the mystical gems known as the Chaos Emeralds and taken golden Super forms. One was named Sonic, so named because of his uncanny ability to run faster than the speed of sound. The second was named Shadow, and he was the world's Ultimate Life Form, created to cure all diseases, no matter how terminal or deadly they were. He had later been re-purposed as the United Federation's ace-in-the-hole super weapon.

Together, the two brave hedgehog heroes flew towards the plummeting Space Colony, their energy forming a shield in hopes of stopping the ARK's decent, though it was more of a temporary solution at best. At worst, they'd be space-kill.

"I've got an idea! We have to use Chaos Control! But, we have to do it together!" yelled Sonic.

Shadow nodded just as their shield made contact with the ARK.

"Now, Shadow!" yelled Sonic.

Together, the two heroes cried out, "CHAOS... CONTROL!" Both they and the colony were enveloped in a bright white light. But, as the hedgehogs' eyes grew more accustomed to the surrounding blankness, they realized that Sonic's plan had merely bought them some time.

"What?!" said Sonic in disbelief.

"The ARK... it's still falling... did the professor expect something like this?" asked Shadow.

Sonic, with desperation in his voice, asked, "What now?"

Shadow sighed. There was only one other option. It may not end well for him, but it had to be done. "If I use my full power and the power of these Emeralds-" said Shadow, moving to remove his Inhibitor-Rings, before Sonic grabbed his wrist.

"Shadow, are you crazy? That much power will-" said Sonic, before Shadow cut him off.

"-kill me. I know," said Shadow.

Sonic sighed and shook his head. "I can't let you do that," he said.

"There's no other choice. We don't have any other options," said Shadow.

Sonic grabbed Shadow's shoulders. "Shadow, I heard what the professor said. I know why you were created... but this? This is suicide. You can't just throw away your life like it has no meaning. You have your own life to live now. Don't follow what the professor said," he said.

Shadow tried to argue, but Sonic just raised his voice. "Eggman took your life away from you when he released you! He used you! That's all you've ever been! Used! What about your life? Huh?"

Shadow started to get angry. "My life is dedicated to all those on Earth! You helped me realize that! And I'm the only one who can do this! I'm far more powerful than you!" he yelled.

"Having power and knowing how to use it are two completely different things!" Sonic yelled back.

Shadow raised his fist. "Sonic, don't make me force you to get out of my way," he said.

Sonic closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Shadow... BUT I JUST CAN'T!" yelled Sonic, discharging a small burst of energy that caused Shadow to start flying out of Chaos Control. "I have far more experience with the Chaos Emeralds than you. I just can't let you throw your life away."

Sonic turned in the direction of the ARK. "I kinda hate leaving everybody like this... but, you have to live your life, Shadow... I'm counting on you, buddy. Take care of everybody for me." In the mind of Sonic the Hedgehog, the faces of his friends were as clear as the nose on his face. Amy Rose's stood out particularly bright.

"This is it. Good-bye, Shadow the Hedgehog."

Before Shadow could do anything to stop Sonic, he drifted out of Chaos Control.

"SONIC!" yelled Shadow.

"CHAOS... CONTROL!"

In one mighty burst of pure Chaos Energy, Sonic single-handedly placed the Space Colony ARK back into orbit. The dying hero took one last look at the world below him.

"Live your life to the fullest... Shadow..." said Sonic as he fell back down to Earth and into Death's embrace.

…

Shadow looked at the world below him. He knew that the humans of the world were celebrating his and Sonic's victory, but he felt no joy. Only sadness.

_Sonic the Hedgehog... you did it. You saved everyone. Your sacrifice was not in vain, _thought Shadow, recalling his promise to Maria Robotnik. _Give them a chance to be happy... was this your wish, Maria? Was this what you wanted? Did Sonic grant that wish?_

With a new purpose in his heart, Shadow made a vow. "Maria... and Sonic! From this day forward, by any means necessary, that's exactly what I'm gonna do! This is my promise to you, Maria... and Sonic!"

With that, Shadow returned to the ARK to break the news of Sonic's demise...

...

_Nothing was ever the same after Sonic died. The people of the world each held some sort of memorial for the fallen hedgehog. Station Square had a statue erected of the hero. Westopolis held a parade in Sonic's honor. Metropolis declared a holiday called "Sonic Day." Everyone everywhere was devastated by Sonic's end._

_But, none perhaps more so than those Sonic had befriended. Amy Rose, who had been very taken with Sonic, was utterly destroyed by her loss. Tails began to work on his machines day and night, with little or no sleep. Knuckles turned cold and indifferent, and didn't let anybody near Angel Island._

_Meanwhile, Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik, who was the grandchild of Professor Gerald Robotnik, had decided to call it quits with his evil schemes. It was amazing to see the man responsible for blowing half the moon to kingdom come along with unleashing a water god that flooded Station Square, begin using his talents for good instead of evil. Although there's no evidence, Tails thinks he's up to something with his amusement park._

_Unfortunately, with the office of "Threat-To-The-World" now vacant, someone else decided to fill the void._

_And that someone was Metal Sonic._

_With Sonic dead, Metal saw his chance to portrey himself as the "Metal Overlord," and began making improvements to both himself and Eggman's old robots._

_But, he failed to count on one thing..._

_Given a new purpose by his promise to Sonic, Shadow the Hedgehog had set out to fill the blue speedster's sneakers... but, he's more of an anti-hero as opposed to the clean-cut hero that Sonic had been. Needless to say, that often puts him in the "dangerous" category... but, the chicks nonetheless dig him, and Metal Sonic HATES him for breathing._

_This is the story of what might have been._

_This is the story of the Ultimate Life Form._

_This is the story of Shadow the Hedgehog._

**And... Cut! Sorry if things are a little shaky in this chapter, but I'm still researching the Sonic mythos. Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 1: Two Years Later

**Welcome back! Enjoy! Be sure to copy and paste the URL fragment into the YouTube homepage URL!**

Chapter 1: Two Years Later

Two years later, we find ourselves in a bar in Empire City. It was the usual scene. Guys were shooting pool, having a couple of beers, and so on. Everyone looked up as the door opened. Though it came an ebony hedgehog with crimson stripes clad in black dress pants with a brown leather belt, Inhibitor-Rings on both his ankles and wrists, white gloves, red and white Dash Shoes, and a black overcoat. A couple of the guys acknowledged Shadow with a few muttered "hey"s and the like.

"The usual, Clyde," said Shadow as he took a seat at the bar counter. Clyde, the bartender, got Shadow a beer.

"You know, kids look up to you now that Sonic's gone. Is this really what you should be doing rather than patroling the city? What if Dr. Eggman-" said Clyde.

"Clyde, you should know by now that Eggman isn't a threat anymore. He's running his amusement park now," said Shadow, taking a sip of beer. "Besides, even if he were a problem, I'm the best there is at what I do, even if what I do best isn't very nice. What I'm more concerned about is that tin Sonic rip-off."

Before Clyde could respond, a loud explosion rocked the bar.

"Speak of the devil. Put my beer on the tab, Clyde. It's time for me to go to work," said Shadow, putting his beer down and heading outside to where his motorcycle, a black and red chopper, was waiting.

...

_"Show no mercy! Hesitation will not be tolerated!" _yelled Metal Sonic, who was in his Neo Mode, as his robotic soldiers opened fire on everyone from civilians to police officers dumb enough to try to stop them.

Just when it seemed the battle seemed to be one-sided, a golden blur struck one of Metal Sonic's robots, then another, and another. The blur was in fact a Pikopo Hammer, and carrying it was Amy Rose.

"Buzz off, you good-for-nothing piece of junk!" yelled Amy.

Metal Sonic chuckled darkly. _"Amy Rose, my beautiful squeeze. How nice to see you, my love. Too bad I have to mess up that pretty face of yours,"_ he said, before a squad of robots armed with heat-seeking missile launchers landed and aimed their aforementioned weapons at Amy.

"Oh, please. How could a war machine like you ever feel anything, let alone love?" said Amy, her gloved hand grasping her hammer very tightly.

_"Well, that's not very lady-like," _said Metal Sonic.

Just before the robotic copy gave the command to fire, the soldiers were mowed down by Sabot rifle rounds as Shadow pulled up on his motorcycle.

"Sorry I'm late for the party. I was a little busy," said Shadow.

_"Ah. If it isn't Faker,"_ said Metal Sonic, apparently unimpressed.

"Look who's calling who a fake. You do know that Sonic is dead, right?" said Shadow.

Metal Sonic laughed maniacally._ "Shows what you know, labrat. Sonic was the copy, not I. But, that does not matter, since I'm going to destroy you now," _he said, before more robots showed up.

"Please. This is gonna be cake compared to what I've been through!" said Shadow, cocking his rifle.

_"Kill them! Kill them both!"_ yelled Metal.

On Metal's command, the robots opened fire. Swiftly pulling out a shining green Chaos Emerald and grabbing onto Amy's arm, Shadow yelled out, "Chaos... Control!"

In a flash of green light, Shadow and Amy disappeared and reappeared on a nearby rooftop.

"Shadow, what are we doing up here?" asked Amy.

"I had to get you out of the line of fire. Stay put and watch the show," said Shadow, before doing a backflip off of the building, shooting Sabot rounds at the robots who were trying to figure out where he had gone.

As Amy watched Shadow fight Metal Sonic's wind-up toy soldiers with a variety of gunplay and some moves that reminded her of her fallen hero Sonic, an all-too-familiar feeling of warmth entered her chest... could it be...?

...

As Shadow finished off the last of Metal Sonic's soldiers, the metallic knock-off proceeded to charge up electricity in his metal hands.

_"This ends now!"_ yelled Metal Sonic, firing a bolt of lightning at Shadow, who dove sideways to avoid the attack.

"Indeed it does," said Shadow, who proceeded to shoot Sabot rounds at Metal Sonic. But, much to his shock, they failed to do any damage.

Metal Sonic laughed darkly. _"Do you really think that Doctor Eggman didn't think of the possibility that I may have_ _to face an enemy_ in_ extreme temperatures?"_ he asked.

Shadow frowned. So Sabot rounds wouldn't work. No matter, I'm not called the Ultimate Life Form for nothing, he thought.

Discarding his gun, Shadow ran at Metal Sonic and engaged in physical combat with him.

Metal Sonic avoided the first of Shadow's kicks and responded with a kick of his own, right to Shadow's chest, which sent Shadow flying and made him drop his Chaos Emerald.

Shadow pulled himself up and spat the blood out of his mouth.

"Ow," he said, smirking a little before adding, "Is that the best you can do?"

_"I think you dropped something,"_ said Metal.

Two pairs of eyes, one robotic and one organic, looked at the Chaos Emerald. After a tense moment, Metal and Shadow dove for the Emerald. It was a panicked frenzy. First Metal Sonic had the Emerald, only to be tackled by Shadow and drop the Emerald.

Then it was Shadow who had the Emerald, only to get zapped by Metal Sonic's lightning and got blasted into an overturned car. Metal Sonic shot out one of his new extendo-arms to reach out and grab the Emerald as it went flying through the air.

_"At last... a Chaos Emerald. All I have to do now is get the remaining six, and then..." _saidMetal Sonic as he crouched down to look the battered Shadow dead in the _eye. "... even my copy wouldn't be able to stop me, let alone you... Ultimate Life Form, my big toe... the last thing you shall_ _know_ _in this life is what real power is."_

"You... are just a robotic fraud! You'll never be the real Sonic!" yelled Shadow as he spat out a little more blood.

Metal Sonic gave another dark laugh. _"Oh, I rather disagree. YOU'LL never take my copy's place. Now,"_ he said, standing up as his arm turned into a gattling gun. "_Hold_-"

Before Metal Sonic could even finish his sentence, an RPG projectile landed almost right by him, almost knocking the self-proclaimed overlord off his feet.

_"Rah! What now?!"_ yelled Metal.

All around Metal Sonic, GUN troopers pulled up on vehicles armed with missle launchers as troopers aimed their rifles at him.

_"Metal Sonic! Surrender or we'll open fire!" _a female agent with a blonde hairdo and green eyes wearing a bulletproof vest in addition to the usual GUN uniform yelled through a megaphone.

Metal Sonic growled in anger. He could easily crumple up these organic insects and toss them away like so much tissue paper. But, he had other matters to attend to...

Metal Sonic turned to Shadow, only to find that he had gotten himself out of the car and had switched his rifle's Sabot rounds with armor-piercing rounds, and was poised to open fire.

"_Rest assured, Shadow. Our dance is far from over," _said Metal Sonic, before activating his jet booster and taking flight, a storm of gunfire chasing him.

Shadow glared at the retreating form of Metal Sonic.

"Well, well. Shadow the Hedgehog as I live and breathe."

Shadow turned around. Standing behind him in a GUN Commander's dress uniform was a man with storm gray hair and heterochromatic eyes. One was brown while the other was blue.

"And you are?" asked Shadow.

"My name is Cyrus Towers. I'm the Commander of the Guardian Units of Nations, otherwise known as GUN," explained Towers.

Shadow placed a gloved hand on his chin. "I see... and what's a big time soldier like you doing out here?"

Towers crossed his arms. "Well, actually, I'm here to pick you up. There's a lot to discuss, both about your robotic friend there and a few other things," he explained.

Shadow, not really seeing any other choice, decided to go with the Commander.

...

**/watch?v=AzNL6VZ12So**

Meanwhile, on a nearby rooftop, three individuals looked down at the scene. Two of them seemed to human men of around eighteen or seventeen while the third was a green hedgehog.

One of the humans had brown slicked back hair and blue eyes and wore an old fashioned black suit with a white shirt and a red ribbon bow-tie, brown dress shoes, and a black eyepatch over his right eye. He also had a black cane that he didn't actually need. His name was Hector Osborne, but he preferred the name Gametime, since he perceived life as one big video game. He was also a computer genius and an heir to a MASSIVE fortune, which helped fund his allies activities.

The other human was called Dash, but everyone called him VampDash because of how much he looked like a vampire. He wore a black tailored suit with black pointed shoes. His fangs were longer than normal but not to where he could be exposed as one. Overall he would pass for a normal buisness man… if businessmen knew kung fu.

As for the green hedgehog, his name was Scourge. He wore a black leather jacket, red rimmed sunglasses, and had battle scars on his chest. He also wore sneakers very similiar to those once worn by Sonic the Hedgehog.

"This Shadow the Hedgehog character... he possess a significant threat to our operation. GUN agents would kill to be able to have moves like that," said Gametime.

VampDash nodded. "He needs to be dealt with. But, it looks like the guns blazing approach would be futile. He must have a weakness of some kind," he said.

"The cunning warrior attacks neither body nor mind of the enemy," said Scourge.

"Let me guess, first we attack his heart," said Gametime.

Scourge looked at Gametime. "How did you know that?" he asked.

Gametime smirked. "I've seen that movie too," he replied.

Scourge nodded. "Yes. We attack his heart. Vamp, Gametime, I want you to follow Shadow and find out who he's close to. Wife, girlfriend, son, daughter, I don't care, just tell me where his heart lies," said Scourge.

"You got it, boss!" said VampDash and Gametime before they set out to do Scourge's bidding.

And... cut! Well, not much else to say except see ya next time!


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to Eggman Land!

**Welcome back! Enjoy! I do not own Throw It All Away. SEGA does.**

Chapter 2: Welcome to Eggman Land!

"So... I was originally designed to be some kind of living cure?" said Shadow as he sat in the conference room of GUN Headquarters.

Towers nodded. "Then it was discovered that there was untold weapons application potential. The project was ultimately deemed too dangerous and everything relating to it was destroyed," he said.

Shadow nodded. In the last two years, he'd had plenty of time to watch movies, his personal favorites were high-octane action movies. He'd seen multiple movies involving a top secret project that'd been terminated.

It never ended well for anybody involved. To that extent, Shadow knew Towers was hiding something... perhaps something about Maria.

"Now, then, onto the problem at hand. Metal Sonic. As I'm sure you know, he was built by Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik to be superior to the deceased hero Sonic the Hedgehog in every way," explained Towers as various images of Metal Sonic, Dr. Eggman, and, Shadow feeling at twinge of sadness at the sight of him, Sonic the Hedgehog, appeared on the screen.

"It worked, didn't it?" said Shadow, shrugging off his sadness.

"Unfortunately, yes. Metal Sonic can fly at speeds of up to Mach 5, has an electrical discharge device, and various other forms of weaponry. We've been analyzing every possible weakness, and so far, the best we can come up with is using the seven Chaos Emeralds against him," explained Towers.

"That's where you come in. With Sonic dead, you're the only known creature in existence who can harness the Emeralds power. But, before you go off on a wild goose chase, I'd like you to investigate Eggman Land."

"Excuse me?" asked Shadow, who had been bored a little bit by the conversation until this point.

"It's what Dr. Eggman calls his amusement park. However, spectral analysis has confirmed that the place is being run on an unknown energy source. That raises questions on if Robotnik truly has reformed. We need you to scope it out," explained Towers.

Shadow sighed. "You seem to be making an awful lot of requests, Commander. Especially since it was GUN that kept me asleep for fifty years... however, since Metal Sonic has become such a threat to the world and since Eggman built him… I suppose I could check it out," said Shadow.

"Good but you also…. need a helper to get into the place. Luckily someone has vouched for you." Towers said. Before Shadow could ask who he saw the someone. It was Amy Rose but she was dressed VERY differently from earlier. She was now wearing a black tank top, black fingerless gloves, black pantswith a belt, and black boots.

"A-Amy?" said Shadow, floored by how pretty Amy looked.

"Like the new look? I figured it was time for a little change," said Amy, winking at Shadow.

_Why do I get the feeling that I just played match maker?_ thought Towers before clearing his throat. "You'll have time to chat on your way to Eggman Land. The Space Elevator is located in the Splash Hill Zone. I suggest you get there in a hurry," said Towers.

"Aye aye, Commander," said Amy before she and Shadow left.

...

Meanwhile the two henchmen to Scourge were starting their hunt when VampDash smelled some fresh blood.

"Come on. Just one human? It's not like they're an endangered species or anything." He complained to his friend Gametime who rolled his eyes.

"Fine… just one and that's it. Too many bodies and our cover is blown." said Gametime while Vamp just grinned before he turned into shadow. Slowly and surely he scouted out the area and finally found a food source. A little boy with red hair and a red shirt.

"Oh this is just TOO easy. Bon Appetit." VampDash said as he leapt from the shadows with his fangs bared.

…..

_"Sit back and relax as Eggman's Space Elevator whisks you to a world of interplanetary fun!"_ said an automated recording of Dr. Eggman spoke over the loudspeakers of the cozy elevator car.

Amy was sitting next to Shadow, who was looking at her with interest.

"I don't get you. You cried yourself to sleep for seven months after Sonic died. Now you've changed your usual style and... well, you look kinda pretty in that outfit, but I still don't get why," said Shadow.

Amy sighed. "It's really simple, actually. Nothing's really been the same since Sonic left us... left _me_. I loved him so much. The truth is, I still do. But, now-" said Amy.

_"This amusement park was built entirely out of a sense of remorse for my past, and is in no way associated with any sort of premeditated evil plot or sinister scheme,"_ said Eggman's recorded voice.

"If I had a dollar for everytime I heard Eggman say that..." said Shadow, before he actually stopped to think about it. "... well, I'd have a dollar." Shadow then turned to Amy. "Anyway, you were saying?"

"Um... It can wait. Look! We're almost there!" said Amy.

Sure enough, the elevator car seemed to be slowing down. When it came to a stop, Eggman's automated voice came over the speakers once again.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen… I give you… EGGMAN LAND!"_ said the recording before the elevator doors opened. When they did, Shadow and Amy's jaws fell back down to the planet below. Picture Valleyfair, Mall of America, Six Flags, and Knotts Berry Farm all fused into one spectacular park, and you'd only get a fraction of what Eggman Land was.

"It's… bright." Shadow commented as he and Amy walked forward towards the park.

"Forget bright, this place is taking beauty to the next level!" said Amy, who was thinking about how much Sonic would enjoy the view.

"HELLO!" said a young voice.

Amy screamed and jumped into Shadow's arms, nearly knocking the ebony and crimson hedgehog down.

The voice, as it turned out, came from a small purple creature wearing a jetpack, red boots, and a belt with a buckle that looked like a yellow "M."

"My name is Bokkun, and on behalf of Dr. Eggman, I'd like to welcome you to Eggman Land, where you can enjoy five planets for the price of one!" said, or rather yelled, Bokkun.

Shadow, who was redder than a strawberry, put Amy, who was also blushing, before speaking. "We're here to see Doctor Eggman," said Shadow.

"Sorry, but Dr. Eggman is away on business for a few days. He's speaking with energy consultants about his new energy source. But, feel free to enjoy the park as long as you're here! Tee hee hee hee hee!" giggled Bokkun before flying off.

Amy turned to look at Shadow. "'New energy source?'" she asked Shadow.

Shadow placed a hand on his chin. "I don't know what this energy source is, but I think this needs a closer look. But, first, I could use a drink," he said.

Amy looked at a nearby map of Eggman Land. "It looks like there's a club of some kind in the Tropical Resort section of the park. We could swing by there and take a look around while we're on our way there," she said.

Shadow thought about this for a moment. "I suppose," he said.

And with that, the two hedgehogs left for the club.

…

Once the hedgehogs made it to the Oasis, the club in the Tropical Resort section of the park, Amy and Shadow sat down while techno music played in the background.

"Shadow, is it just me, or did some of the people that we saw on the away here seem a little… blank to you?" asked Amy.

Shadow frowned. He'd seen a few people look like they were zombies. And that made him think that there was more to this amusement park than met the eye.

But, before Shadow could voice his opinion, a familiar song started to play.

**/watch?v=dHTdB0Hqokg**

"Oh, snap, I love this song! Come on, Shadow!" said Amy, grabbing Shadow's hand.

"Amy, shouldn't we be trying to figure out what's wrong with those people we saw?" said Shadow.

"Oh, come on Shadow! Who says you can't mix work with play? Come on!" said Amy, finally getting Shadow to come with her.

As they made it to the dance floor, a robot on the stage began to sing.

"_Now, wake up_

_Everybody tries to be straight_

_But things are still unchanged_

_It's useless to resist_

_Their effort will be wasted_

_Head straight for your goal by any means_

_There is a door that you've never opened_

_There is a window with a view you've never seen_

_Get there no matter how long it takes."_

Shadow felt awkward being in the room but the awkwardness went up tenfold when Amy wrapped her arms around his waist and began to waltz a bit with him

"O_h dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk_

_Throw it all away_

_And one can break you, nobody can tear you_

_You live an endless life forever_

_Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk_

_Throw it all away_

_You see a light wherever you go_

_You have to face it again and again_

_Again and again again again…"_

"Amy why are we dancing? I get this is a great song and all but we should be more concerned about those-"

"_Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk_

_Throw it all away_

_And one can break you, nobody can tear you_

_You live an endless life forever_

_Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk_

_Throw it all away_

_You see a light wherever you go_

_You have to face it again and again_

_You live an endless life forever_

_Forever_

Shadow finally started putting the pieces together slowly in his head. Amy was attracted to Sonic…. she mistook him for Sonic one time…. was it possible. "Amy…. are you in love with me?"

"_Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk_

_Throw it all away_

_No one can break you, nobody can tear you_

_You live an endless life forever_

_Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk_

_Throw it all away_

_You see a light wherever you go_

_You have to face it again and again_

_Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk_

_Throw it all away_

_An one can break you, nobody can tear you_

_You live an endless life forever_

_Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk_

_Throw it all away_

_You see a light wherever you go_

_You have to face it again and again._"

As the song finished, Shadow got his answer in the form of a smile from Amy. Shadow couldn't believe it. Amy Rose had fallen in love with him!

"Amy, have you even thought this through? I mean, I can't age, whereas you can. That and…" said Shadow, who was blushing as well.

Amy tilted her head. "And what?" she asked.

Shadow sighed. "People I care about have the tendency to die around me," he said.

"Shadow, don't tell me you blame yourself for what happened to Sonic. He knew what he had to do, and if he didn't, the world would've been a lot smaller, if it didn't get destroyed," said Amy.

"That's not it," said Shadow, turning away from Amy with a sad look on his face.

"Then, what is it?" asked Amy.

Shadow turned to face Amy, who truly looked beautiful in the combination of club lightning and moonlight. As Shadow gazed at Amy, he began to feel an unfamiliar warmth bloom in his chest. Was he falling for Amy?

Before Shadow could really process what was happening, he felt himself leaning towards Amy.

But, before their lips could touch, what looked like a white blur of light whisked past them, closely followed by two of what looked like Eggman's robots. One had a yellow paint job and a cube-shape, while the second had a red paint job and an orb-shape.

"_Get back here, ya varmint!"_ yelled the cube-shaped robot with a Southern drawl, swinging a net around in an attempt to catch the blur of light.

"_Your voice chip is stuck on Cowboy again,"_ the orb-shaped robot said as he chased after his yellow counterpart.

Shadow and Amy stared at the robots as they chased the light.

"What was that all about?" asked Amy.

"I don't know, but something tells me it isn't a good thing," said Shadow.

With that, Shadow and Amy took off after the robots.

**WHOO! That was a doozy of a chapter! So, drop a review and stay tuned!**


End file.
